I'll Do Anything For You
by DarkVamp28
Summary: Yeah, Kris memang pergi, tapi dia punya alasannya sendiri, dan Sehun, Sehun juga punya alasannya sendiri untuk menahan Kris pergi. HUNKRIS/HUNRIS, BOTTOM!KRIS, AR, OOC,.


**_I'll Do Anything For You_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_IT'S HUNRIS! HUNKRIS! BOTTOM!KRIS!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Well, cuma mau ikut-ikutan bikin FF tentang keluarnya Kris, n' THIS IS BOTTOM KRIS! Watch that, man. Dan gue emang lebih ngeduluin blog pribadi gue sendiri daripada FFn, thanks._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_OOC, AR, Typo(s), weird language, a bit brothership, SHOUNEN-AI/BOYSLOVE/M|M, AND ONCE AGAIN IT'S BOTTOM!KRIS WITH TOP!SEHUN!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Just read if you wanna read this fiction, n' fawk off if you aldy hate this, report? just do it, chicken._**

**_._**

**_._**

Semua _member_ EXO kini tengah berkumpul. Ah, tidak semua, _maknae_ juga salah satu dari _maknae wannabe_ mereka, Sehun dan Luhan, tidak ada disana.

Tidak ada yang berbicara, hening, bahkan sepertinya terlalu hening untuk ukuran _dorm_ EXO yang biasanya berisik –sangat berisik– melebihi kehebohan para penumpang kapal _Titanic_ di detik-detik tenggelamnya kapal itu.

Suho menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam, Xiumin memijat pelipisnya beberapa kali, Lay dan Chen sedang berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisan Tao, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sepertinya tengah membicarakan sesuatu dengan serius dalam suara pelan, lalu Kyungsoo dan Kai, keduanya memilih diam ditempat.

Yah, aku memang melupakan satu orang, tidak, lebih tepatnya menyisakan dia untuk menjadi yang terakhir kusebutkan.

Kris.

Dia diam menundukan kepalanya diatas sofa single itu, lebih ke tidak ingin –tidak sanggup– untuk menatap orang-orang di depannya itu.

_BRAKK! _

Luhan menutup –membanting sebenarnya– pintu kamar Sehun dan Suho, dari raut wajahnya rusa jantan itu seperti sedang frustasi, "Percuma, dia tidak mau bicara padaku."

Kai segera berdiri dari tempatnya, "Biar aku saja–"

"Kembali ke tempatmu, Kai." Suho berkata dari balik kedua tangan yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Tapi _hyung_–"

"Dengarkan perkataan Suho, Kai."

Dengan terpaksa Kai segera mendudukan dirinya kembali setelah Xiumin bersuara, kenyataannya saat Xiumin sebagai 'tetua' sudah bicara, tidak ada yang mau melawan perkataan Xiumin.

Luhan segera mendudukan dirinya disamping Xiumin lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala sofa, "Sehun sama sekali tidak mau bicara padaku, melihatku saja tidak." Dengan mata terpejam, Luhan kembali berbicara, "Kau benar-benar tidak mau memikirkan ulang keputusanmu ini, Kris?"

Kris diam. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu mendengar jelas apa yang Luhan tanyakan tadi, entahlah, isi kepala Kris seolah menghilang entah kemana saat Luhan bilang Sehun tidak mau bicara di dalam kamar sana.

"Kris?"

Apa Sehun marah padanya? Ah, tidak perlu ditanya lagi, Sehun pasti marah pada Kris, itu sudah jelas sekali.

"Kris?"

Kris tersentak dari duduknya, seketika Kris mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati kesepuluh _namja_ lain di ruangan itu menatap Kris lekat, "Ada apa?" Kris bertanya pelan.

Luhan menghela napas pelan, "Kau tidak ingin memikirkan ulang keputusanmu itu?"

Tidak, tidak, kali ini Kris mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Luhan, Kris hanya sedang menguatkan hatinya, ini harus berhasil, "Aku sudah memikirkan ini berulang kali."

"_Gege_."

Dengan sedikit tidak rela, Kris menoleh, dan benar sekali, Kris benar-benar merasa bersalah saat melihat Tao menangis dengan wajah memerah masih sambil memeluk Chen.

"Apa _gege_ ingin pergi gara-gara aku? Aku akan menjadi anak baik, aku tidak akan meminta _gege_ menemaniku mandi lagi."

"Tidak, Tao–" Kris menahan napasnya sejenak melihat Tao menatapnya memelas, _oh, tidak, Kris, kuatkan hatimu_, "–kau sudah menjadi anak baik, Taozi, ini– aku hanya merasa harus melakukan ini."

"Kenapa?"

Kris –sekali lagi dengan sedikit enggan– menoleh kearah Suho yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan mata berair.

"Kenapa kau memilih meninggalkan kami?"

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya dari Suho, oh, astaga, dari semua alasan yang bisa membuat Kris membatalkan keputusannya ini, melihat adik-adiknya menangis adalah yang paling berat untuk Kris. Tapi, tidak, Kris tidak bisa membatalkan ini.

Suho mengusap air matanya kasar, "Aku tidak bisa menjaga mereka semua sendirian."

Kris tersenyum sekilas dan kembali menundukan kepalanya, "Kau bisa melakukannya tanpa aku, Suho."

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?!" Suho menaikan sedikit suaranya, mengundang Xiumin untuk mendekat –sedikit menenangkan _eomma_ EXO itu, "Banyak orang tidak yakin aku bisa menjadi _leader_, mereka bahkan lebih memilih kau sebagai _leader_, apa yang membuatmu yakin aku bisa menjadi _leader_ yang baik tanpamu, _hyung_?"

"Aku percaya padamu, kau– tidak membutuhkanku disampingmu untuk menjadi _leader_, Suho."

"Kris-_hyung_–

_BRAK! _

Seketika mereka semua terdiam. Sehun berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar dengan aura gelap, tatapannya terpaku pada Kris tajam. Entahlah, rasanya suasana ruangan itu tiba-tiba jadi terasa mengerikan. Baekhyun merinding melihat Sehun lengkap dengan aura gelapnya itu.

"Sehun–"

Sehun mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengisyaratkan agar Suho berhenti bicara. Sehun terus berjalan mendekati Kris yang kini tengah menatap aneh kearah Sehun.

Setelah berada tepat di depan Kris, Sehun menunduk menatap datar kearah _human form_ dari _Angry Bird_ di depannya itu, "Kau ingin aku melakukan apa, Yifan?"

"H-Hah?"

Seketika wajah Kris berubah aneh, ayolah, siapa juga yang mengerti maksud dari perkataan Sehun? Bahkan tidak ada yang mengomentari cara Sehun memanggil Kris, sepertinya mereka terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan sekarang.

Berlutut tepat dihadapan Kris.

_Hell_! Sehun tidak sedang mencoba untuk melamar Kris disaat seperti ini, 'kan?

"Sehun–"

"Katakan padaku–" Dan untuk kedua kalinya Sehun tidak membiarkan Suho menyelesaikan ucapannya, matanya terus menatap tajam nan dalam kearah Kris, "–apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu tetap tinggal bersama kami?"

Kris menghela napas pelan, "Dengar, Sehun–"

"Kubilang, kau ingin aku mau melakukan apa?"

Seketika ruangan itu sunyi, hening, bahkan lebih hening dari sebelumnya saat Sehun menaikan nada bicaranya. Itu seperti bukan Sehun yang mereka kenal, Luhan saja sampai menutup mulutnya rapat, Sehun biasanya menjadi anak baik yang menuruti semua perkataan Suho, Sehun biasanya bersikap manja dan tidak akan menggunakan nada tinggi pada _hyung-hyung_-nya.

Tapi ini bukan Sehun yang itu. Ini Oh Sehun yang tidak mau kehilangan cintanya begitu saja.

Kris sendiri terdiam kaku melihat tatapan Sehun yang menajam kearahnya. Sehun tidak pernah memperlihatkan tatapan seperti itu pada Kris sebelumnya.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Sehun kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya –dengan nada lebih rendah, "Aku bisa melakukan apapun untukmu."

Dan Kris seolah dipaksa untuk makin membeku dengan Sehun yang menggenggam jemarinya erat.

"Kau ingin aku melindungimu? Aku akan melakukannya, bahkan jika kau memintaku untuk membunuh kakek tua itu, aku akan melakukannya sekarang juga–"

_SRETT!_

Kris memeluk leher Sehun erat. Tidak, Kris tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi. Kris tidak seberharga itu, kenapa Sehun seolah rela jika harus menjadi seorang penjahat hanya untuk Kris?

"Tidak." Kris berbisik tepat ditelinga Sehun, "Kau tidak harus melakukan itu untukku."

Sehun menggeram rendah, "Yifan–"

"Kumohon–" Kris meremas bagian belakang kaus yang Sehun kenakan, "–aku hanya ingin kau tetap mempercayaiku apapun yang terjadi nanti, bahkan saat semua orang mulai berhenti mempercayaiku."

"Permintaan bodoh." Kris bisa merasakan tangan-tangan Sehun melingkari pingganggnya, ikut memeluk tubuhnya erat, "Kau mengharapkan sesuatu yang akan selalu kulakukan."

Mereka diam dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa saat. Kris bisa merasakan Sehun tengah menghirup dalam aroma tubuhnya, kenyataannya Kris juga melakukan itu.

"Kau tidak harus melakukan ini, Yifan." Suara Sehun terdengar lebih rendah dari sebelumnya, ah, mungkin mereka berdua mulai melupakan keberadaan sepuluh orang lain dalam ruangan itu, tapi sepertinya kesepuluh _namja_ itu tidak keberatan, mereka berdua butuh waktu mereka sendiri, "Kau tidak harus meninggalkan kami, meninggalkan aku."

"A-Aku harus." Kris mengutuk dalam hati, kenapa juga suaranya harus bergetar begitu, Kris yakin dia terlihat jauh lebih menyedihkan.

"Yifan–"

"Aku tidak bisa terus melihat mereka berbuat seenaknya." Kris berhenti sebentar, menormalkan kembali napasnya, Kris tidak mau terlihat lebih menyedihkan lagi dihadapan adik-adik kecilnya, "Aku tidak bisa melihat Xiumin-_hyung_ tertekan atau Lay dan Kai kembali cedera, bahkan–"

"–kau juga ikut cedera." Kris tersenyum sedih, "Aku melakukan ini untuk kalian semua, aku juga sebenarnya tidak yakin mereka akan sadar atau tidak setelah ini, tapi tidak masalah 'kan untuk dicoba?"

Sehun hanya diam saat Kris semakin mempererat pelukannya pada leher Sehun.

Kris menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu kanan Sehun sebelum berbisik pelan, "Aku akan kembali, aku janji."

"Cih." Sehun segera melepaskan pelukan mereka, matanya kembali menatap Kris tajam, "Aku tidak butuh janji, aku mau kau cepat kembali kemari."

Itu bukan permintaan. Itu perintah.

Kris berusaha untuk tersenyum normal kearah Sehun, "Akan kuusahakan." Kris bahkan tidak yakin kapan akan kembali.

Sehun tidak membalas, matanya terus menatap Kris dalam.

Apa hanya Kris yang merasakan tatapan Sehun menghangat? Oh, tidak, Kris jadi tidak tahan untuk menahan air matanya lebih lama.

_SRETT!_

Kris membulatkan kedua bola matanya saat tangan kanan Sehun menarik tengkuknya mendekat. Dalam jarak ini, Kris bisa melihat dengan jelas manik kecokelatan Sehun menyorot redup dibalik tatapan tajamnya itu.

Dan setelahnya, Kris rasa bola matanya seperti memaksa lepas dari tempatnya. Astaga! Sehun mencium Kris!

Kris bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya yang seakan dipercepat saat Sehun mulai mengulum lembut kedua belah bibirnya. Kris akan mengatakan ini dengan jelas, dia menyukai ciuman ini. Tapi, Kris juga tidak bisa mengabaikan kenyataan kalau ciuman ini juga terasa menyedihkan untuknya.

Apalagi saat Sehun mulai menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya dan beralih mengecup lembut kening juga kedua matanya bergantian, ah, Kris benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk menahan air matanya lagi.

"Jangan menangis." Sehun mengusap lembut pipi kiri Kris, kalau saja tangan kirinya tidak sedang terluka, mungkin Sehun bisa mengelus pipi kanan Kris juga, "Kau tahu aku benar-benar mencintaimu, _Laxy_."

Akhirnya sebuah senyuman tulus Kris muncul setelah merasakan tangan dingin Sehun membelai wajahnya pelan bersama bisikan lembut itu, "Aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu cepat kembali."

Kris lagi-lagi diam dengan wajah konyolnya saat Sehun kembali menciumnya tiba-tiba. Jujur saja, selama Kris mengenal Sehun, Kris tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana Sehun bisa bersikap dingin seolah ingin membunuh Kris diam-diam, lalu beberapa detik kemudian Sehun bersikap manis dan membuat Kris tidak dapat mengenali bumi dibawahnya, dan detik berikutnya Sehun kembali bersikap dingin dengan raut datar seolah tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan Kris lakukan setelah ini. Dan Kris sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa orang aneh itu yang mendapatkan perhatian penuhnya. Kris juga mencintainya, hanya saja, mereka tidak bisa bersama untuk beberapa waktu ini, Kris harus melakukan sesuatu, untuk mendapatkan hak-haknya, hak adik-adiknya, juga hak orang itu.

Sehun bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan menjauhi Kris, baru sekitar enam langkah, Sehun berhenti dan menoleh sekilas, "Jika kau tidak kembali secepat mungkin, aku sendiri yang akan menyeretmu kembali kemari."

Kris tersenyum tipis melihat Sehun kembali berjalan menjauhi ruang tengah, dengan cepat Kris mengenakan topinya dan kembali menunduk dalam saat lebih banyak air mata yang turun dari sudut matanya, "…saatnya berpisah."

**~ DV28 ~**

Kai menutup pintu kamar pelan, matanya menatap lurus pada Sehun yang tengah berdiri tegak disamping jendela. Ini sudah tiga jam lebih sejak Kris benar-benar keluar dari _dorm_ ini, dan semua _member_ khawatir dengan keadaan Sehun yang kembali mengurung diri di dalam kamar, Tao saja belum berhenti menangis sampai sekarang, bagaimana dengan Sehun?

Dan Kai –selaku orang yang paling dekat dengan Sehun selain Kris, Luhan dan Tao– dipercaya untuk melihat keadaan Sehun –berhubung Kris tidak ada dan Luhan sibuk menenangkan Tao bersama Lay.

Kai berjalan perlahan mendekati Sehun, tidak ada tanda-tanda Sehun menangis, "Sehun? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak, cederaku belum sembuh."

Kalau saja Kai tidak tahu situasi saat ini, mungkin Kai akan dengan senang hati menggeplak kepala Sehun dengan sandal rumahnya ini, "Aku serius."

"Aku juga."

Kai mengambil napas beberapa kali, berusaha untuk tidak benar-benar melayangkan sandalnya kearah Sehun, "Sehun–"

"Memang kau berharap aku melakukan apa?"

Seketika Kai diam dan menatap Sehun yang masih setia memandang keluar jendela, entah apa sebenarnya yang Sehun lihat.

"–dia saja tidak ingin aku melakukan apapun."

Oke, harusnya Kai tidak bertanya tadi, Sehun pasti tidak akan baik-baik saja –disamping dari cederanya yang memang belum sembuh benar itu.

"–aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian tangisi diluar sana, sudah kukatakan, aku sendiri yang akan menyeretnya kemari jika dia tidak juga kembali."

Kai tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan Sehun, apa Sehun sedang mencoba untuk terlihat baik-baik saja?

"–sebenarnya untuk apa kalian menangisi sesuatu yang akan kembali, eh? Dasar aneh."

_GREP!_

Dengan cepat Kai memeluk Sehun dan menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Sehun, menatap sayu pada wajah datar yang Kai pandangi dari samping ini, "Sehun, Kris-_hyung_, benar-benar akan kembali, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja." Sehun tersenyum tipis, tatapan matanya terus tertuju keluar jendela –entahlah, Sehun masih berharap dapat melihat sosok itu berjalan kembali ke _dorm_ dengan senyum lebarnya dan berkata _'Aku pulang, Sehun!_' dari jendela ini, "Dia harus kembali, harus, kau tahu? Aku bahkan belum sempat melamarnya."

.

.

.

_Kau dengar itu Yifan?_

_Cepat kembali, anak-anakmu, eomma EXO, juga calon suamimu nanti terus menunggu kau pulang._

_Mungkin kalau kau segera kembali, Sehun akan dengan senang hati melamarmu saat itu juga._

_Jadi?_

_Kapan kau akan pulang, Yifan?_

**~ END ~**


End file.
